gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sansa Stark
2 3 4 5 6 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Gnade der Mutter" |Erschienen in = 40 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = Prinzessin Lady von Winterfell |Beiname = Kleine Taube Kleiner Vogel Sansa Lennister Alayne Sansa Bolton |Status = Am Leben |Alter = 17 |Herkunft = Winterfell |Fraktion = Haus Stark - von Geburt an Haus Lennister - durch Heirat (ehemals) Haus Bolton - durch Heirat |Familie = Eddard Stark - Vater (†) Catelyn Stark - Mutter (†) Tyrion Lennister - Ehemann Jon Schnee - Halbbruder (†) Robb Stark - Bruder (†) Arya Stark - Schwester Bran Stark - Bruder Rickon Stark - Bruder Brandon Stark - Onkel, väterlicherseits (†) Benjen Stark - Onkel, väterlicherseits Lyanna Stark - Tante, väterlicherseits (†) Edmure Tully - Onkel, mütterlicherseits Lysa Arryn - Tante, mütterlicherseits Jon Arryn - Onkel, angeheiratet (†) Robin Arryn - Cousin Hoster Tully - Großvater, mütterlicherseits (†) Minisa Tully - Großmutter, mütterlicherseits (†) Rickard Stark - Großvater, väterlicherseits (†) Talisa Maegyr - Schwägerin (†) Cersei Lennister - Schwägerin (ehemals) Jaime Lennister - Schwager (ehemals) Tywin Lennister - Schwiegervater (ehemals) (†) Joffrey Baratheon - , Neffe (angeheiratet); Verlobter (ehemals) (†) Myrcella Baratheon - Nichte (ehemals) Tommen Baratheon - Neffe (ehemals) Ramsay Bolton - Ehemann Roose Bolton - Schwiegervater Walda Bolton - Stiefschwiegermutter |Dargestellt von = Sophie Turner |Sprecher = Marcia von Rebay}} Sansa Stark ist eine der Hauptfiguren von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Sophie Turner gespielt und tritt gleich in der ersten Folge "Der Winter naht" der Serie auf. Sansa ist die älteste Tochter von Lord Eddard und Lady Catelyn Stark. Von ihrem Vater erhielt sie einen Schattenwolf, den sie "Lady" taufte. Nach einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Prinz Joffrey Baratheon und Sansas jüngerer Schwester Arya wurde Lady jedoch hingerichtet. Sansa war mit Prinz Joffrey verlobt. Sie war anfangs sehr glücklich über die Verlobung, entdeckte aber später Joffreys grausamen Charakter und musste die Hinrichtung ihres Vaters durch Joffreys Befehl mit ansehen. Später löste Joffrey die Verlobung zu ihr, weil er Margaery Tyrell bevorzugte. Sansa blieb dennoch eine Gefangene des Hauses Lennister in Königsmund. Inzwischen ist Sansa die Ehefrau von Tyrion Lennister in einer von den Lennisters arrangierten Ehe. Am Abend der Purpurnen Hochzeit verließ sie Königsmund und flüchtete mit Petyr Baelish in das Grüne Tal nach Hohenehr. Sie nahm eine neue Identität als Kleinfingers Nichte an und heißt fortan''' Alayne.' Durch Petyr Baelishs Vermittlung gelangt sie schließlich zurück nach Winterfell, wo sie mit Ramsay Bolton, dem Sohn des Mörders ihres Bruders Robb Stark, vermählt wird. In der Serie Früheres Leben Sansa ist die älteste Tochter von Eddard und Catelyn Stark. Sie hat drei Brüder (Robb, Bran und Rickon), einen Halbbruder (Jon Schnee) und eine jüngere Schwester, Arya, mit der sie sich selten gut versteht. Sie wurde mit Joffrey Baratheon verlobt, welcher der nächste König der Sieben Königslande sein wird. Diese Heirat soll die Verbindung der Häuser Baratheon und Stark stärken, wurde inzwischen aber abgesagt. Sie ist nun mit Tyrion Lennister verheiratet. Jedoch wurde diese Ehe nie vollzogen, weshalb ihrer zweiten Ehe, mit Ramsay Bolton, keine Barrieren gelegt waren. Sansa kann gut nähen und sticken. Außerdem interessiert sie sich für Poesie und Musik. Anfangs wird sie von einigen belächelt, da sie sehr naiv ist. Später entwickelt Sansa sich zu einer Überlebenskämpferin. Sie hatte einen Schattenwolf, den sie Lady nannte. Staffel 1 Zunächst lebt Sansa zusammen mit ihrer Familie in Winterfell, wo sie ihren Schattenwolf, Lady, geschenkt bekommt. Allerdings geht sie mit ihrem Vater Eddard mit, als dieser mit Robert Baratheon, dem König, nach Königsmund reitet, um dort als die neue Hand des Königs zu fungieren. Sie freut sich vor der Abreise darauf, immer mit ihrem Verlobten, Joffrey Baratheon, zusammen sein zu können. Während der Reise nach Königsmund gab es allerdings eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Arya und Joffrey, die damit endet, dass Sansas Schattenwolf Lady hingerichtet werden soll, was schließlich auch geschah. In Königsmund bemerkt Sansa, dass Joffrey grausam ist, als dieser Eddard, ihrem Vater, den Kopf abschlagen ließ, obwohl er ihr zuvor Gnade für Eddard versprach. Seitdem hasst sie Joffrey und ist eine Geisel der Lennisters, da sich die Starks und die Lennisters mittlerweile im Krieg befinden. Als Joffrey Sansa zwingt, Eddards aufgespießten Kopf zu betrachten, verliert sie die Beherrschung und offenbart Joffrey, dass sie ihn abgrundtief hasst, woraufhin dieser Meryn Trant befiehlt, sie zu schlagen, was dieser auch pflichtbewusst macht. Wenige Augenblicke später war sie im Begriff, Joffrey von dem hohen Ort, auf dem er stand (eine Brücke), herunter zu stoßen. Allerdings wird sie vor der Tat von Clegane, unter dem Vorwand ihr Blut von den Lippen zu wischen, aufgehalten, sodass niemand ihren Versuch bemerkt. Staffel 2 Sansa wird von Joffrey weiterhin sowohl psychisch als auch körperlich misshandelt, indem er sie von Wachen schlagen lässt. Als sie später ihre erste Blutung bekommt, versucht sie dies so geschickt wie möglich zu verbergen - aus Angst, von Joffrey baldmöglichst geheiratet und geschwängert zu werden. Dies ist allerdings vergebens, da Sandor Clegane, der Bluthund, das Blut sieht und der Königin Bericht erstattet. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser löst Joffrey die Verlobung auf, um sich mit Margaery Tyrell zu verloben. Sansa ist überglücklich, da sie glaubt, nun gehen zu dürfen. Doch wird sie weiterhin von den Lennisters als Geisel gehalten und Sandor Clegane bietet ihr während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser an, sie nach Hause zu bringen, was sie allerdings, augenscheinlich aus Angst, ablehnt. Also ist sie weiterhin in Königsmund. Staffel 3 Mit der Zeit lernt sie Margaery und ihre Großmutter Olenna Rothweyn kennen, die sie eines Tages über Joffrey ausfragen. Da Sansa, aus Angst vor den Bestrafungen Joffreys, gehemmt ist, redet sie zunächst wenig, bis sie schließlich gesteht, dass er ein Monster ist. Später lernt sie auch Margaerys Bruder, Loras Tyrell, besser kennen und scheint sich in ihn zu verlieben, als Margaery ihr verkündet, dass, sobald sie Königin ist, die beiden heiraten sollen und sie nach Rosengarten gebracht werden sollte, kann Sansa ihr Glück kaum fassen, endlich von Königsmund und Joffrey loszukommen. Als Tywin Lennister von diesen Plan erfährt, bangt er um den Einfluss auf die verbleibenden Starks und entschließt sich, Tyrion mit Sansa zu verheiraten, der ebenso wenig davon begeistert ist wie Sansa. Auf ihrer Hochzeit lässt Joffrey nichts aus, um sie und Tyrion zu demütigen. Tyrion versucht hingegen sein Bestes, um seine junge Frau nicht zu verletzen und verspricht ihr, sie weder zu verletzen noch ohne ihre Einwilligung mit ihr zu schlafen. Sansa arrangiert sich mit ihrer neuen Lebenssituation und baut ein entspanntes Verhältnis zu Tyrion (und auch zu Shae auf), das sich von dem Verhältnis zu den anderen Lennisters unterscheidet. Sie weiß jedoch nichts von der Liebschaft zwischen ihrem Ehemann und ihrer Kammerzofe Shae. Staffel 4 Sansa ist immer noch in tiefer Trauer um den Tod ihres Bruders Robb und ihrer Mutter Catelyn. Die Versuche von Shae und Tyrion, sie wieder in die Normalität zurückzuführen, scheitern. Als sie sich in den Götterhain des roten Bergfrieds zurückzieht, wird sie von Ser Dontos aufgesucht. Dieser schenkt ihr eine Halskette aus Amethysten, die angeblich seit mehreren Generationen im Besitz seiner Familie ist. Er bittet sie darum, die Halskette bei der königlichen Hochzeit zu tragen, um dem Hause Hollard ein letztes Mal Ehre zu bereiten. Sansa weiß jedoch nicht, dass Dontos in Wirklichkeit ein Agent von Petyr Baelish ist, der einen Komplott gegen den König schmiedet. Sansa wohnt der königlichen Hochzeit gemeinsam mit ihrem Gemahl bei. Während des Hochzeitsfrühstücks in den königlichen Gärten muss sie mit ansehen, wie Tyrions Geschenk (Ein Buch über die Targaryen-Könige) von Joffrey mit seinem neuen Schwert zerhackt wird. Die Trauung in der Großen Septe von Baelor verfolgt Sansa missmutig und lässt sich zu einer spöttischen Bemerkung hinreißen. Beim Hochzeitsessen sitzt Sansa gemeinsam mit ihrem Gemahl und den anderen Lennisters an einem Tisch, zur Linken des königlichen Paares. Lady Olenna kommt im Laufe der Feierlichkeiten auf sie zu und spendete ein paar tröstende Worte. Dabei entnahm die Dornenkönigin ihr einen Kristall aus Dontos' Halskette, ohne dass Sansa dies bemerkt. Joffrey demütigte Sansa ein weiteres Mal auf der Hochzeit, indem er den Krieg der fünf Könige durch ein Zwergenturnier nachstellte und das Haus Stark in herabwürdigender Weise darstellen ließ. Sie musste zusehen, wie Joffrey Tyrion erniedrigte, indem er ihn zu seinem Mundschenk ernannte. Der König ließ seinen Kelch demonstrativ fallen und stieß ihn unter den Tisch, damit Tyrion sich auf den Boden bücken musste, um ihn wieder hervorzuholen. Sansa half ihm und reichte ihm den Kelch. Als die Hochzeitstorte gebracht wurde und Joffrey durch das Gift starb, das in Sansas Amethysten enthalten war und heimlich in den Kelch gegeben wurde, ergriff sie gemeinsam mit Ser Dontos die Flucht. Lord Tywin ordnete die Goldröcke an, Sansa zu suchen und zu ergreifen. Diese eilte mit Dontos durch die engen Gassen von Königsmund, um vor den Männern der Lennisters zu flüchten. Dontos führte sie zu einem Boot, das sie aus der Stadt brachte. Sie fuhren zu einer Galeere, die in der Schwarzwasser-Bucht bereits auf sie wartete, wo Petyr Baelish sie erwartete. Auf dem Schiff angekommen, ordnete Petyr seine Männer an, Dontos zu töten, damit dieser den Aufenthalt von Sansa nicht gegen Gold verrät. Der entsetzten Sansa erklärte Petyr, dass Dontos all diese Gefälligkeiten nur gegen Gold machte. Auch sei die Halskette, die Dontos ihr schenkte, von Petyr angefertigt worden. Er erklärte ihr, dass sie jetzt in Sicherheit sei und man sich mit dem Schiff in Richtung Norden begeben wird. Er beabsichtigte nämlich, Sansas Tante Lysa Arryn zu ehelichen. Kleinfinger und Sansa erreichten Hohenehr, wo Lysa bereits auf sie wartete. Auf dem Weg zur Burg erklärte Petyr ihr, dass sie eine neue Identität annehmen müsse, um das Grüne Tal und sich selbst zu schützen. Sansa nahm den Namen ''Alayne an und stellte sich fortan als Kleinfingers Nichte vor. War der Empfang in Hohenehr anfangs herzlich, so unterstellte Lysa Sansa in einem paranoiden Anfall von Eifersucht eine Affäre mit Petyr, der in dem Vorwurf gipfelte, sie sei von ihm schwanger. Bald darauf eskaliert die Situation auf der Ehr. Sansa, die sehr an Heimweh leidet, ist dabei, an einem Modell aus Schnee von ihrer Heimat Winterfell im Innenhof der Burg zu bauen. Als Robin Arryn, der schlecht erzogene Sohn Lysas, das Modell in einem Wutausbruch mutwillig zerstörte, ohrfeigte Sansa ihn, woraufhin dieser wegrannte. Als ihr klar wurde, welchen möglicherweise folgenschweren Fehler sie machte, eilte Petyr herbei und ermunterte sie. Schließlich küssten sich die beiden flüchtig, ohne zu wissen, dass Lysa sie dabei, von den Terassen des Burghofs aus, beobachtete. Im Thronsaal der Ehr macht die hysterische Lysa ihr nun heftige Vorwürfe und beginnt, sie zu beleidigen und schließlich drohend über das Mondtor zu halten. Petyr, der nun zur Hilfe kommt, nimmt Lysa und bläut ihr Vertrauen ein; nun steht sie am Mondtor, während Sansa in Sicherheit ist. Zudem wird durch den Dialog klar, dass es Lysa selbst, auf Bitten Petyrs, war, die ihren Ehemann Jon Arryn vergiftete. Schließlich gesteht Petyr seiner Ehefrau, dass er sein ganzes Leben lang nur eine Frau liebte, Catelyn Stark, Lysas Schwester. Konsequent stößt er die völlig brüskierte Lysa das Mondtor hinunter und rettet somit Sansa das Leben. Sansa wird daraufhin zu dem Tod von Lysa befragt. Sie gibt sich - dem anwesenden Lord Yohn und der Lady Anya - als Sansa Stark zu erkennen und entlastet Petyr, der sie nur vor Lysa beschützen wollte. Dabei sagt sie jedoch aus, dass Lysa aus freien Stücken durch das Mondtor gesprungen sei und Lord Baelish noch versuchte, sie davon abzuhalten. Mit diesen Worten bricht sie in Tränen aus, hat sich jedoch mehr unter Kontrolle, als die anderen Anwesenden erkennen. Ihr ist es erstmals überzeugend gelungen, zu lügen und damit selbst ein agierender Charakter zu sein. Sansa veränderte seitdem ihr Äußeres und ähnelt nun immer mehr ihrer Mutter in ihrem Alter. Außerdem scheint sie merklich an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen zu haben. Staffel 5 Sansa begleitet gemeinsam mit Petyr Baelish Robin Arryn durch das Grüne Tal, welches nun unter Petyrs Regentschaft steht. Auf ihrer Reise kommen sie dicht an Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn vorbei, die sie sich auf der Suche nach ihr befinden. Zu einer Begegnung kommt es jedoch erst in einem Gasthaus. Dort lehnt Sansa Briennes Schutz ab und zieht mit Kleinfinger weiter Richtung Winterfell. Auf der Reise gesteht er ihr, dass er für sie ein Heiratsabkommen mit Roose Bolton abgeschlossen hat, welches sie als erstes ablehnt, dann aber doch mitreist, weil sie darin, auf Petyrs Anstoß hin, eine Chance auf Rache erkennt. In Winterfell angekommen begrüßt sie, wenn auch wiederwillig, Roose Bolton, seine Ehefrau Walda und seinen Sohn, sowie ihren Verlobten, Ramsay. Während ihrer Zeit auf Winterfell, ohne Kleinfinger, trifft sie auf Verbündete die sie immer noch als rechtmäßige Erbin von Winterfell anerkennen. In den Hundekäfigen trifft sie schließlich auf Theon der, wie sie glaubt, ihre Brüder Bran und Rickon getötet hat. Als schließlich der Tag der Hochzeit zwischen ihr und Ramsay gekommen ist wird sie von Myranda, Ramsays Geliebten, gewaschen und für die Hochzeit vorbereitet. Dabei versucht Myranda sie zu verunsichern und zu verängstigen. Sansa bewahrt jedoch Ruhe und erwidert, man könne sie nicht in ihrem Heim, Winterfell, beängstigen. Nach der Hochzeitszeremonie am Wehrholzhain - zu der sie von Theon geführt wird - wird sie gezwungen mit Ramsay ihre Hochzeitsnacht zu verbringen und somit ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren. Dabei befiehlt Ramsay Theon mitanzusehen wie er Sansa vergewaltigt. Sie wird, darauf folgend, jede Nacht von Ramsay aufgesucht und vergewaltigt. 300px|right Sansa versucht während ihres Aufenthalts in Winterfell immer wieder mit Theon in Kontakt zu treten, damit er sie aus dieser "Hölle" rettet. Theon, der mittlerweile nach den Folterungen Ramsay Boltons an ihm nur noch "Stinker" genannt wird, ist allerdings psychisch instabil, da er ständig denkt, dass Ramsay Bolton ihn beobachtet und sich als jemand anderes ausgibt (z.B. Sansa), um seine Loyalität zu testen. So scheitert ein erster Fluchtversuch Sansas, was Ramsay veranlasst eine von Sansas Sympathisantinnen lebendig zu häuten. Bald darauf konfrontiert Sansa Theon, macht ihm Vorwürfe für den Mord an ihren Brüdern Bran und Rick, sowie dem Scheitern des Fluchtversuchs und erzählt ihm, sie hätte ihn an Ramsays Stelle ebenfalls verstümmelt. In dieser Situation, hin- und hergerissen zwischen pathologischer Angst vor Ramsay und Schuldgefühlen gegenüber Sansa, gesteht Theon widerwillig, dass er nicht Bran und Rickon, stattdessen aber zwei Bauernjungen verbrannt hat. Am Tag der Schlacht zwischen dem Heer der Boltons und Stannis' restlicher Armee versucht Sansa auf eigene Faust einen Fluchtversuch zu starten. Dieser wird nur aufgrund schlechten Timings vereitelt. Sansa versucht deshalb unbemerkt auf ihr Zimmer zu gelangen, bevor jemand den Fluchtversuch bemerken kann. Jedoch ist es dafür zu spät. Myranda und Theon fangen sie auf der Mauer ab. Während Theon sie zum Zurückkehren auf ihr Zimmer zu überreden versucht, droht Myranda ihr. Sansa erwidert sie würde lieber jetzt sterben, als weiter zu einem persönlichkeitslosen und leeren Wrack (worauf sie sich wohl auf Theon bezieht) zu verfallen. Myranda hingegen will sie nicht töten, sondern nur die Körperteile verstümmeln, die nicht der Zeugung eines Erben mit Ramsay dienen. Im letzten Augenblick hält Theon Myranda auf und tötet diese, indem er sie die Mauer hinunterstößt. Daraufhin bemerken Sansa und Theon, dass Ramsay jeden Moment zurückkehrt. Theon zieht sie mit sich mit; auf der Außenmauer stehend nimmt sie seine Hand und springt mit ihm hinunter in den Schnee. Ob Sansa den Sprung überlebt, sich dabei schwer verletzt oder gar stirbt ist noch nicht bekannt. Staffel 6 Sansa hat den Sprung von der Mauer der Schlosses überlebt. Gemeinsam mit Theon ist nun auf der Flucht vor ihrem grausamen Ehemann Ramsay. Persönlichkeit Die älteste Tochter des Hauses Stark ist zunächst der Inbegriff einer edlen Lady: feminin, idealistisch eingestellt, vornehm, wohl erzogen, höflich, distanziert, brav aber auch teils naiv, bereit ein standesgemäßes Leben zu führen und eine gute Näherin. Ihr Charakter widerspricht somit - zumindest oberflächlich betrachtet - dem ihrer jüngeren Schwester Arya. Ihre Persönlichkeit gewinnt jedoch, mit dem Fortschreiten der Handlung und den Erfahrungen die sie in Königsmund, auf der Ehr und in Winterfell sammelt, an Tiefe. Sansa Stark kann in den ersten drei Staffeln der Serie eine kindliche Naivität und Passivität vorgeworfen werden. So schlägt sie beispielsweise zwei Angebote (eines von Sandor Clegane und eines von Petyr Baelish) zum Verlassen der Hauptstadt aus unterschiedlichen Gründen aus. Auch erkannte sie den unberechenbaren, grausamen Charakter Joffreys deutlich später als ihre Schwester Arya. Spätestens jedoch seit ihrer Flucht aus Königsmund (im Zuge der Purpurnen Hochzeit) beginnt sich ihre Persönlichkeit zu verändern. Sie wird scharfsinniger, klüger und ihr gelingt es nun auch überzeugend zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil zu lügen. Trotzdem lässt sich in der vierten und fünften Staffel erkennen, dass sie noch sehr unter dem Einfluss ihres Mentors Petyr Baelish steht. Außerdem entwickelt sich zwischen ihnen eine Art romantischer Beziehung. Mit der Vermählung zwischen ihr und Ramsay beginnt für Sansa ein neuer Leidensweg. Jedoch verhält sie sich in der Ehe auch sehr mutig. Beispielsweise bestreitet sie gegenüber Ramsay die Rechtmäßigkeit dessen Legitimierung durch Tommen I, von der letztendlich Ramsays Position abhängt. Auch in den Geschehnissen in der Schlacht um Winterfell, nicht zuletzt dem Sprung von der Mauer, lässt sich ihre Tapferkeit erkennen. In jedem Fall muss man Sansa Stark zurechnen, dass sie als Geisel von zwei der grausamsten Charaktere in Game of Thrones bis jetzt überlebte. Mag dies vielleicht auf ihre Bedeutung als 'Schlüssel des Nordens' zurückgehen; so ist Sansa doch eine Überlebenskünstlerin. Auftritte Hauptcharakter In den Büchern A Game of Thrones Sansa ist überaus glücklich darüber, in Zukunft Königin zu werden. Sie malt sich bereits ihr Leben mit Joffrey aus und ist bestrebt, ihm zu gefallen. Als Ned ihr jedoch erklärt, dass sie wieder nach Norden aufbrechen werden, bricht für Sansa eine Welt zusammen. Sie glaubt nach Neds Gefangennahme (in A Game of Thrones hat sie indirekt der Königin einen Hinweis gegeben, was Ned plant) immer noch, Cersei vertrauen zu können und schreibt daher einen Brief an Robb, der Joffrey den Lehnseid leisten soll. Als Ned seinen angeblichen Verrat an Robert öffentlich gesteht, aber dennoch anschließend auf Befehl Joffreys hingerichtet wird, ist dies ein Schock für sie, der ihr aber auch verdeutlicht, niemandem am Hof zu vertrauen. Als Joffrey sie zwingt, den abgeschlagenen Kopf ihres Vaters auf der Mauer der Burg zu betrachten, offenbart sie ihm, dass sie ihn hasst und nicht mehr heiraten will. Er lässt sie daraufhin von Ser Meryn Trant schlagen. Sandor Clegane hindert Sansa daran, Joffrey von der Mauer zu stoßen, indem er sich zwischen die beiden kniet und ihr das Blut vom Gesicht wischt, das aus der Wunde läuft, die Ser Meryn ihr eingebracht hat. A Clash of Kings Joffrey hält an der Verlobung vorerst fest, lässt Sansa aber oft von Königsgardisten schlagen. Als Tyrion Lennister als amtierende Hand an den Hof kommt, macht dieser dem ein Ende. Dennoch ist Sansas Lage am Hof weiterhin gefährlich, während sie auf den Sieg Robbs hofft. A Storm of Swords Sansa misstraut weiterhin den Personen am Hof, vertraut sich aber schließlich den Tyrells an. Diese planen, sie mit Willas Tyrell zu verheiraten, was aber von den Lannisters durchkreuzt wird, als diese sie mit Tyrion verheiraten. Galerie Sansa Stark Staffel 5.jpg|Sansa in der 5. Staffel Sansa Stark Staffel 6(1).jpg|Sansa im Trailer zur 6. Staffel Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Sansa Stark es:Sansa Stark fr:Sansa Stark it:Sansa Stark lt:Sansa Stark pl:Sansa Stark pt-br:Sansa Stark ru:Санса Старк zh:珊莎·史塔克 uk:Санса Старк Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Ladys Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Haus Bolton